Welcome Back
by babytomato8191
Summary: Okay, you guys know the routine. Who will Kris choose? Junior or Matt? But what would happen if Kerry came back? Will Kris fall back into a relationship full of lies or make the decision every Wildfire fan wants her to make. Junior or Matt? Or Kerry?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first Fan Fiction thing... Yeah, so I hope you like it and if you guys ever have any ideas, email me or send it in a review and tell me what you would want to happen in the story and I might find a way to put it in the story. But anyways, review on if you like it or not. :) Thanks and enjoy!**

It's been a little more than a year since Pablo brought Kris to Raintree Farms. Nothing special had flourished between Kris and Junior or Kris and Matt, except for a few kisses here or there. The relationship Kris and Junior had was over, or so they thought. They both wanted to make it work, but for some reason, things never seemed to work out for them. After Gillian left, Matt realized he still had feelings for Kris and desperately wanted a relationship with her. Yet Kris was tired of making mistakes and wanted to make sure that, who ever she chose, if it was either of them, it would be because she truly wants to be in a relationship with them. Anyways, Kris now sits in the barn, having her daily chat with her best friend, Wildfire.

"The race is coming up," she says to him as he chews on a bundle of hay. "If we win, I'm probably going to start paying board for staying in Matt's room all this time. I mean, maybe that will help with their financial problems. It's mostly my fault. I'm so stupid sometimes, Wildfire." Wildfire glances at her and returns to chewing his food.

"Thanks, Wildfire, you're a good listener," Kris laughs as Matt appears at the barn door.

"Hey, I've been looking for you," Matt tells her.

"Why, what's up?" she asks, noticing the smile on his face.

"I have to show you something," Matt grabs her wrist and gently pulls her along side him. "C'mon."

They walk outside to see a large trailer parked in front of the Ritter's house.

"What's going on?" Kris asks. Matt opens the latch on the trailer door and reveals a small colt.

"Matt!" Kris shouts excitedly, "It's Flame!"

"Yeah," Matt smiles, "We bought him from Gillian."

Kris pulls Matt into a tight embrace. "Thank you so much!" Kris smiles and releases Matt. Junior's blue muscle car pulls in next to the trailer.

"New horse?" Junior asks, hopping out of his car.

"Yeah," Kris laughs, "Junior look, it's Flame."

"Gillian sold him to you?" he asks.

"Yeah, right before she left," Matt says, glancing at Kris and then sensing the tension. "Well, I'm gonna go get Flame settled in." He disappears into the barn with Flame.

Junior shoves his hands into his pockets. "So..."

Kris attempts to break the awkwardness. "How's your dad?"

"He's getting better," Junior answers. "He started working again."

"Can't keep him away from his work, can you?"

"Nope," Junior laughs lightly. There was a short silence. "Hey, are you busy later?"

"I have to warm up Wildfire, but after that I'm free," Kris explains.

"Cool, so you want to grab a bite to eat at Ray's or something?" Junior asks.

"Yeah, sounds great."

Junior smiles. "Okay, I'll pick you up around one."

"See you then," Kris says, and returns to the practice track.

**Hope you liked the first chapter. It wasn't that exciting, but it was only the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this chapter is a little longer to make up for the short first chapter. R&R because I want to know if you guys like the story or not.**

Later that afternoon, Kris and Junior arrive at Ray's Cafe, and unexpectedly, Matt and Todd. Things between Junior and Matt were still tense with the whole Kris situation.

"Kris!" Todd shouts happily and walks over the table they were sitting at. "We didn't know you guys were going to be here."

"We didn't know you and Matt would be here either," Kris replies, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Mind if we join you?" Matt asks.

"Not at all," Junior answers, sliding over to make room for Matt. Todd takes a seat next to Kris.

"I thought you were working," Kris says to Matt.

"I was, but Pablo said I could take the rest of the day off."

Kris nods in acknowledgement as the waitress arrives at their table.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" she asks, whipping out her notepad.

"Lemonade, please," Kris says.

"Make that two," Junior says.

"I'll just have a Coke," Matt tells her and looks at Todd. "He'll have the same."

The waitress jots the orders down and walks away.

"Todd, can you go grab us some napkins?" Matt asks.

"You can't go get them?" Todd replies, looking at the napkin dispensers that were all the way on the other side of the cafe.

"Just do it," Matt answers and Todd rolls his eyes and hops off his seat.

"Okay," Matt starts, "You guys want to tell me what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Junior asks.

"Between you two."

There was a short pause. "Me and Kris? We're just friends. Why?"

"You guys looked really uncomfortable when me and Todd showed up."

"Because you guys feel like you have to compete with each other," Kris interrupts. "And you don't."

Junior and Matt look at each other.

"I hate when you guys fight over me," Kris continues. "Why can't you guys just accept that we're all just friends?"

Todd throws the napkins at Matt. "Happy?" Todd sits back down.

The waitress delivers the drinks and then returns to work.

"I'm not really hungry anymore," Junior says, sipping his lemonade.

Kris stares at Matt, disappointed that he had crashed her lunch plans with Junior. Kris stands up to leave, followed by Junior.

Matt watches them walk out and is immediately ashamed.

"What was that all about?" Todd asks.

"Nothing," Matt says.

Kris and Junior.

"Sorry about Matt," Junior says, opening the car door for Kris. "We can go to lunch somewhere else if you want."

"I think we should just go back to Raintree," Kris says, having lost her appetite. Junior pauses and then nods.

The car ride back to Raintree was mostly silent. Junior didn't really know what to say to Kris. He didn't want to talk about their relationship, thinking it was too soon, but he didn't want her to think he didn't have feelings for her anymore, because he did. Kris knew Matt had a thing for her, but she thought she and Matt had settled things and moved on and forgot about their kiss. Junior wanted Kris to know exactly how he felt before she made any decision.

"You have the rest of the day off, right?" Junior asks, turning onto the dirt road that leads to Raintree.

"Yeah, why?" Kris asks.

"Want to go hang out by the lake?" Junior asks. "Just me and you and not Matt?"

Kris laughs. "Sure."

Junior turns the car around and sets off toward the lake.

It only took a few minutes to get there. Kris and Junior sat down near the water. They were watching the ripples in the water wash up on the land from the boats in the lake.

"Why'd you want to come here?" Kris asks.

"I wanted to talk to you," Junior answers. "Alone." He stops for a second. He wanted to make sure it was the right time to tell her. He comes to a conclusion and continues. "I miss being with you, Kris. I'm sorry if my timing's bad, but I really needed to tell you. I think before there was a lot of things going on, but I think if we both wanted to, we could make it work."

Kris didn't know what to say. After a second she smiles brightly. "I'd like that, Junior."

"Really?" he asks, a little surprised.

She nods and leans in and kisses him.

Junior pulls away for a second. "How are we going to tell Matt?"

"We'll think of something," Kris smiles, "Later though." She kisses him again.

Junior and Kris turn their heads towards Raintree and notice a familiar SUV.

**Hope you guys liked it, and please review!**


End file.
